Change
by 2lucy2
Summary: Renesmee is just starting school again. she meets a boy and her life changes dramatically! Shes falling in love. what will Jacob think when he returns? she turns to seth for comfort and a stange twist occurs! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Renesmee

"Mom! Hurry up it's time for school!" I yelled, though I didn't need to, they could hear me perfectly fine in my normal voice. Ugh, they were taking ages. God only knows what her and dad were doing. I didn't want to. "Mom!" I shouted again impatiently. I heard her fluttering down the corridor. "Finally." I huffed. She rolled her eye's at me. I rolled mine back at her. She couldn't keep a straight face. "you look so much like your father when you do that." she laughed. I grabbed my school bag. Though I was pretending to be exited to fool my mom, I was absolutely terrified! My first day at school and I had to start right at high school. It was so unfair. I was in the year below my mom and dad. I looked quite a bit younger but I could pull it off. Of coarse, people wouldn't know they were my parents, our only problem was that I looked almost exactly like my mom and dad. We just had to hope that it wouldn't come up. It wasn't as easy to fool my dad, after all he can read my mind. We both tried not to make too much of a fuss, after all my mom had already had endless arguments about why it was too early for me to go to school. So I put on a straight face and forced a smile. I wasn't very good at it.

Dad squeezed my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "come on then love." I put on my jacket and grabbed my backpack.

We went in moms Ferrari. The look on the kids faces went we drove into the car park was hilarious. Alice's Porsche was parked right next to us. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were leaning against the side of the Alice's car. Mom and dad went to greet them whilst I watched the look on peoples faces, priceless! Everyone In hearing rage was talking about us. I had to admit it was kind of fun. I looked up at the dull, gray sky; it looked just like forks. Another tiny town away from everything with boring weather. I still much preferred forks. We were going back this summer to see grandpa; I couldn't wait.

I had math first (ugh!), in room 3.5. Mom and dad were in almost all the same lessons, the ones nearest to mine as well. We walked as far as we could together up to my mom and dads door. "really, are you sure your alright I can take you to your lesson?" Mom insisted pleading. "I'm fine mom really, I'll see you later." I called behind my back as I walked away. "we'll wait for you after your lesson!" she called quietly after me. Just then the 5 minute warning bell rang. I could get there before it stopped ringing but I had to remember to pace myself. I heard someone stalking behind me. She tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her. She had bouncy reddish curls and light brown skin. She was quite pretty. "hi. My names Bonnie Fisher, I've been assigned to look after you." she said in a soft tone. "Well, my names Renesmee Cullen." I spoke in my bell toned voice and smiled. Her eye's widened slightly when she heard my voice but she quickly composed herself. "well, your in most of my classes, so do you want to walk with me?" she asked. "sure." I sang. We walked together at a boring human pace. She was nice, I liked her. My first friend. We walked into a loud bright room. Their were posters covering the wall and writen on a blackboard was the name: MR MARSDON. I took a seat on Bonnie's desk. The teacher came in a few minutes later. "I hope you've had a good summer holiday but its time to get back to work. We have a new student today, Renesmee Cullen"- he gestured to me and their was a few gasps- "please make her very welcome." He continued. He wrote 'ADVANCED ALGEBRA' in block letters across the board. I mastered this when I was 4 months old. Ugh. How could people find it difficult. I chatted to Bonnie. I really was starting to like her. The lesson passed slowly.

It turned out that in my next lesson Bonnie was just next door. We hurried out the door to avoid the crowd that was pouring out onto the field. A gang of guys about my age stared at us. Bonnie blushed and we walked faster. "Hey! Hey wait up!" A tall brunette boy called after us. We stopped and looked at him. He was good looking-for a human- and had a weird smirk on his face. "So you're the new girl. Why is someone as beautiful as you hanging around with Bonnie Fisher?" he laughed. I frowned. What did he mean? Their was nothing wrong with her to me. "My name's Renesmee not 'new girl' and what's wrong with Bonnie?" I spoke sternly. He laughed. I didn't understand. "Well, I didn't think you were the one to hang around with nobodies. So, do you want to go out some time?" he smirked. I frowned. "No thank you." I said politely and tried to push past him. He stood in my way, "No one says no to Jack Pesly." he said. "I believe I just did. And trust me I'm a LOT stronger than you." I jabbed him in the ribs to emphasize my words. He winced. His friends came up behind us to back him up. Bonnie squeezed my arm. "What's going on here?" I suddenly heard dad say behind me. I looked behind me and mom, dad, jasper, Alice, Emmett and rose all stood behind me. He backed away with a scared expression. I waited until he was at least 50 metres away before I burst into snickers and turned to hug my mom. She laughed at me. "you alright Ness?" Rosalie whispered. I looked at Bonnie and she was staring at my obviously beautiful family. "Bonnie? Hello? Bonnie!" I shook her but she was speechless. Finally she stuttered and just said "Hi." in a quiet little voice. Emmett laughed. I elbowed him. I imagined what they'd look like to her. Beautiful (obviously), with a frightening edge to them. "well, we need to get to biology but I'll meet you for dinner, okay?" I said. They nodded and drifted away. "who…were they?" Bonnie stuttered. "My family actually." I laughed. She just froze unable to speak with a huge grin on her face. "oh come on!" I tugged her elbow and dragged her to the biology lab.

This time I wasn't as lucky as to sit next to Bonnie. The only free seat was next to some guy. I put my bag down and slipped it under my desk. I looked at the guy; he was…nice. Decent looking, Luscious Brown hair, deep blue eyes. I kind of liked him. Weird. That's a first. He looked at me-eye's popping slightly-and quickly turned back to his notes. I smiled to myself. Would people always look at me like that? I attempted to listen to the blabbering the woman at the front was saying; but it was so hard. For some reason, I just couldn't listen. She handed out books and told us page 7...or was it page 17...70? I don't know. The guy next to me was on page 17 so. Group work…great. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said putting my hand out to him. He shook it. "Connor Forsdon." He smiled. I liked him. His mouth didn't gape open when he looked at me. After that he chatted to me all lesson making a few jokes. At least this lesson passed quickly. It had only seemed a few minutes when the bell went.

He walked me to the door. "well… I guess I'll…see you around then." said Connor. "Yeah. Bye then" I grinned waving. Bonnie was waiting for me grinning. What was with that face. "So…you and Connor getting along." she laughed. "Yeah and?" what was wrong with her. She didn't answer and I didn't want to know what she was thinking. Instead we just walked down the hall. "oh crap! I forgot my moms picking me up now. I've got a dentist appointment. See you tomorrow." said bonnie as she hurried down the hall. That was sudden. Aw well. I was at the door of the cafeteria by now. Everyone was already at a table waiting. I sat down next to my mom. Everyone was staring. I pressed my hand to my moms arm, expressing my embarrassment with my own special gift. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I know its freaky isn't it." she laughed. I saw Connor at another table. I waved to him and he grinned. I turned back and bit my lip when he couldn't see my face. I blushed; deep red and embarrassing; just like my mom used to so I've heard. "ooh, who's the guy?" Rosalie teased. "His names Connor. He's in my biology class." I muttered. Blushing even deeper. Is this what it felt like; the butterflies in your stomach thing? Well if it was…I had it badly. Emmett made some 'funny' comments, but I just wasn't paying attention to him. Dad just grinded his teeth together. Mom nudged him. I really didn't get it. "Hey, I just had an idea, well a vision, me, you, your mom, Rosalie and Esme are going to have a slumber party!" Alice chirped excitedly. What…actually, the more I thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. "Yeah sure, can we mom please?" I begged. She pretended to think about it. "oh sure!" she blurted out. "right, I'm going to have it all planned. I have to go and get started!" she glided out of school. "Ugh, let her have her fun." Jasper muttered to us seeing all our reactions to her sudden excitement. He followed after her along with the stares of almost every kid in the dining room. The remaining stares were still on us. Ugh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee

I flew through the woods to the door of the cottage. I opened the door and paused. Alice. The whole of our living room furniture had been moved to the side. Duvets and pillows were scattered along the floor in a loose but neat way. Why Alice had set up beds I'll never know. Since none of us were sleeping. I heard Alice drifting down the hall. My mom, Rosalie and Esme followed swiftly behind me a second later. Alice grinned. She had pots of nail polish in almost every colour and every shade. She'd also put hundreds of skin products lined across the floor in a neat but presentable way. "Well, as soon as your ready we can get started. Get your bed clothes on." she spoke impatiently. "why? We're not sleeping." Rosalie commented. She huffed. "fine." Alice answered. We sat down. "So…" Rosalie tried to keep a straight face and continued, "Who's this…Connor?" She laughed. "Nessie's first crush!" Alice laughed. I was never EVER going to get this over with. Emmett would make Joke after joke about this. Great. This was so unfair. I was ambushed with questions:

Where's he live?

Does he have a job?

How old is he?

And on and on and on. I answered as many as I could but I didn't know his every detail. Yeesh.

We chatted all night. Alice, Rosalie and Esme went back to the house around 4am when dad came home. I got ready for school. I couldn't wait for school for some strange reason. I couldn't figure out why. We drove to school in moms car again. And that's when the stares started where they left off. I saw Connor sat under a tree on the far end of the grounds. "Guy's I'll see you later." I murmured. They stared after me. I was being drawn to Connor by some kind of invisible pull. When I stood in front of him, shadow on his face; he looked up. I stared into those deep, sea blue eye's and I was lost again. They were like great pools of light. This was what the longing was from earlier. "Hi." I muttered. He just grinned as I sat on the grass beside him. "What are you reading?" I asked him. To be quite honest I wasn't that interested. I just needed to hear that voice. "Em, 'Wuthering Heights' actually for my English Assignment." He seemed pleased with my sudden interest. "I've read that one actually." I murmured. Yeah, I read it when I was 9 months old. We chatted for the next 15 minutes before the bell went, then walked to class together.

Almost a week had past. It was Friday! I was with Connor and Bonnie throughout most of my week. Me and Connor were really getting along. I really think it's going somewhere! I get the butterflies when ever I'm with him. I've never felt like this before. There's something else I'm exited about though; Jacobs coming back today! He's been gone for almost two weeks! Almost the longest yet! I miss him so, so much it's unbelievable. He's my best friend in the world! There's one thing that scares me though… I think our relationship means something more to him but I just don't know what! Anyway, me and Bonnie were almost to the parking lot. That's when I saw him. He was waiting for me by his old little car. "Jake!" I screamed. Running to him with my arms open. He hugged me. "Hey Ness, how're ya?" he laughed. "Great! I made some new friends, I missed you so much though!" I squealed whilst climbing into his car. We drove home chatting with each other all the time. My happiness didn't last long. "Ness…I'm really, really sorry. I have to leave again tomorrow and I honestly don't want to go but we're visiting my sister in Hawaii. I can't say no I haven't seen her in literally years! I'm really sorry!" he was blabbering. I didn't quite know how to start. "Jake, of coarse you need to visit your family why are you apologising?" I didn't get it. "really? Your okay with it?" he muttered frowning. I nodded. "Seth will be popping round every day to keep me in touch." he said. Ugh, why did Jake think I needed a baby sitter I was 16! Or the size of a 16 year old anyway.

I spent all day with Jacob. Me, him, my mom and my dad went hunting. I still play the game with Jacob about who can catch the biggest that I had played since I was less than 3 months old. I don't know why I find It so much fun. We even went out in the woods together. I had an absolute blast! I was going to miss him like never before! He was going for a whole month! "Everything will be the same when I get back don't worry!" he assured me as he was leaving at the door. "A lot can change in a month, Jake. Never forget that." I told him whilst hugging him tightly round the waist. He gave my mom a quick hug and then turned back to me. "Love ya, Ness!" He called whilst shaking was running through his body as he became a massive russet wolf. "Love ya Jake." I called closing the door.

Seth came round early the next morning. He was grinning. "Hey Nessie! Jake sent me round, he say's bye, and that he loves ya! Right you want to go for a walk?" he asked me. "Sure." I slammed the door behind me. Seth was so easy to be with. He had such a nice personality and it was a great pleasure to be around him. He had a kind of happy aura. "Ness, I want to tell you something but I honestly really don't know hoe." he shrugged…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth

"Well, Ness…I really don't know how to tell you…" I was lost for words. I couldn't tell her of my uncontrollable love for her. She loved Jake. Or Jake loved her anyway. I just wanted to grab her and press my lips to hers. I finally new how Jake felt when he loved Bella but she loved someone else. I couldn't stand to see him around her! The adoration in his eyes was unbearable. I loved her! If only I knew how to tell her that without ruining our friendship. Wasn't it hard enough to keep these thoughts out of my head when Jacob was in his wolf form. He could hear my every thought! And Renesmee was in most of them. She stared at me. Her chocolate brown eyes mesmerizing. Her golden, ringlets fell loosely around her heart shaped face. She was the most beautiful thing in existence. Edward knew. Surly he knew if he could hear my every thought. He knew… yet he didn't say a word to anyone. Because he knew it would ruin my life. He saw the love in my eyes as I stared at her immaculate beauty. I wondered if he would rather I be with her, instead of Jake. "Seth? Hello?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "what were you going to tell me?" her voice rung in my ears like singing angels. This was unfair. "oh it doesn't matter." I muttered. I couldn't destroy Jake this way. The pain would be unbearable for him. Not to mention he'd probably want to fight me for her…and he would win. If only she loved me too…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward

"Has he told her yet?" Bella murmured to me. "No. He thinks it'll crush Jacob to do it. He really, truly loves her though. He can't stand to see Jacob around her. He's doing really well though; I mean, he covers up perfectly. If only he could cover up his thoughts, I'm sure he would." I told her. We were still talking about Seth here. Bella was really concerned. I'd told her what I'd seen in Seth's thoughts. To be honest I think Bella would have preferred Seth be with Renesmee. That is, only if she didn't care so much about Jacobs pain. I went to give her a quick kiss before I left to find Renesmee and Seth; but as I expected, it wouldn't be that easy. The quick kiss turned into a passionate one. My lips crushed to hers. Sensations spread through my body like electric through a wire. Faster than the speed of light. Her arms locked around me like a vice. We didn't know when we'd have a chance to be like this together again. Renesmee was always just on the other side of a wall. But we couldn't bear to be away from her for too long. What if something happened? Her lips were suddenly more urgent against mine. Though we were both reluctant to end it; we had to. "Renesmee…" Bella murmured. "I know we'll fetch her now." I told her. We walked, hands entangled to find her.

It was easy to follow both hers and Seth's trails. We were coming up to the river now. Renesmee's scent was strong. I could even hear her heartbeat. All of a sudden, Bella smashed into me! I flew into the river. She was stood, almost crying with laughter on the bank. She didn't notice when I grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her in with me. She shrieked with laughter and surprise as she crashed into the water. I pulled her into my arms and into a fiery kiss. She tangled her fingers in my hair. We carried on were we left off. Her lips were soft but powerful against mine. We were startled by a "Ew" and a "Sooo…weird." I jumped up out of the water with Bella still in my arms. "Ew." said Renesmee. I rolled my eyes at her. We took her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renesmee

Not what I wanted to see. I hated even thinking of what mom and dad do when I'm not around never mind seeing it for myself. I shivered. I still had another week out of school. It was the middle of summer and it was forecast to be sunny all week. I'd be fine at school but mom didn't want me there without her; and anyway she'd be a walking disco ball. It would be really funny to watch the kids faces, hilarious! Seth was picking me up later. For some reason, I had a real sense of safety when I was around him. I had a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like with Jacob. But it was nothing like the longing I had for Jacob. That was a desperate plea. I'd never felt anything near this towards _anyone_ but Jacob. I picked up my phone and dialled speed dial 3. Two rings then "You've reached Jacob…" ugh. So he didn't have his phone on him. Great. Who else do I talk to then? Mom? Aunt Rose? Aunt Alice? Grandma Esme? Too Embarrassing. And worrying for mom. Suddenly I had an idea. I took out my Cell phone. "Bonnie? Hi yeah it's Renesmee. Do you…er… want to come over?" I muttered. She hesitated. "Er… sure. Do you want my dad to drop me off?" I thought about it. No, how would she find it. And there's no road anyway. "No, no, we'll pick you up." I quickly told her. "Bye then." I murmured then shut it off. I raced down the hallway to find my mom and dad. They were both on the couch reading books. "mom, dad, can my friend Bonnie come around?" I asked. They both started laughing. They'd heard the whole conversation. Lovely. "Do we have a choice?" mom said sarcastically. Dad got out his keys.

The journey there took less than 5 minutes, and it should have took 15. We were outside her house now. I walked to the door and rang the bell. Some guy answered. He looked a lot like Bonnie. "Get out of the way Jonas!" said Bonnie impatiently. She shoved her way through. "Hey. I'm Jonas." He said flintily. My dad ground his teeth together. He put his hand out to me put I looked at it until he let it fall. he looked like, say, 18. I'm sure I'd seen him before. Yes, definitely, he went to our school. Oh who cared. I didn't have time for this. We climbed into the car.

Bonnie didn't say anything as we drove down the twisting country lane. Over grown ferns and bushes whipped against the car. We pulled up at the house. I took her in. they were all in the Kitchen. "Hey guys this is Bonnie." I told them. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." I said pointing at each of them. Emmett opened his mouth to make some cruel joke but my dad silenced him with a glance. I led her back out of the door. "Where are we going?" she asked as I guided her to the woods. "Oh you'll see." I teased. She laughed. Dad stayed at the house. We where getting to the darker part of the forest now. Deep in the tree's. "Are you sure its safe being out here on our own?" she murmured in a frightened tone. I laughed. "do you think I'd bring you here if it wasn't?" the scent was strong of our house now. I could hear my mom in the kitchen moving things around. We stepped around another tree and she gasped. The house was in full view. Her eyes swept over the masterpiece. She sighed. I led her through to the door. My mom was standing in the kitchen. "Hello dear." she said. I sniffed. Tomato…onion…basil…and lemon juice, her secret ingredient. Pasta. She was making pasta. The table which we never used was set neatly with a table cloth and the knives and forks set perfectly parallel to each other. Bonnie was silently taking in each detail. "Dinner will be ready in 2 minutes girls." my mom told us in her velvet voice. Bonnie didn't move so I pulled her down the hall. "Is that your mom?" She said. "Me, yes. And you've already met my dad." I said quickly. "She's your mom! How old is she?" she gasped. "it's difficult to explain. This is the bathroom." I said quickly changing the subject. "And this is my mom and dads room…" I told her guiding her through the house opening each door. It was funny watching her eyes pop, especially when she saw my room. I must admit I am spoilt, my room was the second biggest. I quickly took her back to the dining room before mom had a chance to shout dinner. It must have smelled delicious to her because she gasped when the scent hit her; to me it just smelt normal, I could survive on human food but blood satisfied me much more. I never really felt hungry; Just thirsty for anything, which (so I've heard) was weird to be thirsty for food. My mom made an effort to eat hers; she forced herself to eat half of it before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. I could hear her whispering down the hall into her phone. Was it dad? She put the phone down and dialled another number; I could hear this time.

"Seth, this is Bella. Do you want to come hunting later with me and Renesmee? I don't know if Edwards coming."

"_Ermm… maybe I'm not sure lemme just ask my mom." _he said in an embarrassed voice. Why was he embarrassed? I could hear my mom pacing down the hall. She was good at the 'not being too still thing' now, even when there where no humans around. Seth came back to the phone.

"_Yeah, I can come what time? And where shall I meet you?"_

"Ermm… what about 9:00 in the baseball field?"

"_Yeah that would be fine, I'll come in my human form." _

"Really? why?" Said mom.

"_No reason it's just… I want to." _

"Alright Seth meet us at 9:00 in the baseball field, Bye."

"_Cya later Bella." _He hung up.

She came back to the table. "So, Bonnie, Tell us a bit about you." she urged. Bonnie looked at me and hesitated. "Well, I grew up here, I want to become a doctor or a Vet…" It went quiet for a few minutes while we ate. My mom was trying to keep up the conversation. "What about your Family?" she asked. Oh no, please no. "Well, My mom and dad died in a car crash when I was 13, I have 3 brothers, Jonas 18, Rob 23 and Matt 3. I stay with my grandma a lot, we have loads in common. She…helps me…deal with everything that's happened you know?" she trailed. "Gosh, I'm so sorry about your parents I shouldn't have asked." mom said sympathetically. By the time we'd finished eating, or Bonnie had finished eating, it was 7:30. My mom cleared up the pots. "do you want to come to my room?" I asked pulling her along by her hand. She stopped frozen. I automatically let go of her hand and my mom was at her side in a 64th of a second. "What…was…that?" said Bonnie. I realised then. When I grabbed her hand. My thoughts had flooded her mind. My mom realised a second later and looked at me. "Why what was it?" my mom asked quickly grabbing my hand behind our backs so Bonnie couldn't see. I showed her what I'd shown Bonnie. Mom gasped. There was a knock at the door then. Mom answered it. Seth. Crap. Crap. Crap. That's what I'd been thinking about when I showed Bonnie. Seth and Jacob and…thirst. Bonnie gasped. "The boy!" her eyes where wide with horror and wonder. I bet she wondered how she'd seen him before it happened. "Hey Seth what's going on Seth?" she rushed in in a second. "Calm Bella. I'm fine thanks hey Ness!" he ran and bear hugged me. "Heyyyyy Seth." I muttered. Bonnie stared wide eyed at the topless boy in my living room. Seth was hot, I mean really hot. "Hey who's this?" He asked. She giggled and grinned. "oh my friend Bonnie, Bonnie this is Seth." I gestured to him. He smiled and put out his hand. She bit her lip and took it smiling widely. "Well Seth your early so sit down we've got some pasta left so I'll cook you some up if you like?" said mom. "Sure Bella thanks I'm starved." said Seth. I pulled Bonnie's hand and her gaze stayed on Seth as I pulled her down the hall. I was about to take her to my room and then changed my mind-they could hear us there. I took her out of the glass doors in my moms room.

"Where are we going?" she whined tugging at my arm. I just pulled her deeper into the forest. We got nearer and nearer to the river. I could hear the deer near by. I could hear their thudding heartbeats, their warm, mouth watering blood pulsing through their veins. It was tempting but I could control myself because I'd just eaten; and anyway, in about an hour I could have them anyway. The longing for them increased as we got nearer. I could control myself. We were only a few metres away now. The stag lifted his head and ran into the trees at the sound of our approach (or Bonnie's anyway). We sat down by the river. "It's so beautiful here. But Renesmee/Nessie, sorry I hate that name! why did you bring me here?" I thought about it. Well at least someone hated the name 'Nessie' as much as my mom. "we needed to talk, somewhere where they can't hear us. I've got a problem!" I almost shouted. She made a face. "what sort of problem?" she asked. "Have you ever been in love?" "well…I'm not sure, I've really liked someone but I've never experienced something more extreme than what I felt then. Wait…why?" I remained silent. She looked at me until I opened my mouth. I shut it again. What could I say? How would she ever understand? I could never tell her; it would be death or vampire life. "is it Connor? Oh my gosh it is isn't it! Arrrrhhhhhhh!" I let her carry on with her questions without answering any. She eventually stopped when she realised she wasn't getting a response. "It's nothing I just…wanted to know if you had." I said. Quickly avoiding that one. "Oh by the way how old is Seth?" she giggled. no she didn't! Seth was mine! Wait no he wasn't Jacob, Jacob was mine! How had I done that! I'd never got Jacob mixed up with anyone! He was my Jacob! "Em, he's…20 actually." I lied. "Well is he single? I mean of course he's not! Gosh that was stupid." I laughed. "actually he is still single." she looked at me gob smacked. A huge grin spread across her face. "do you, ere, have his…em number?" she whispered. NO! wait get a grip she can have his number if she wants it…he's not mine… "err… I don't have it." I lied. She looked at me doubtfully but let it go. What's a matter with me? "so what did you want to tell me then?" she asked. How could I tell her? "I think I'm in…" I trailed off. Her eyes grew huge. Her exited grin spread huge across her face, it looked like it would rip off her cheeks. "Who! Oh no I know…I can tell! I knew it!" she squealed. She knew? Then why did she ask for Seth's number when there were bigger problems? "So are you gonna' tell him at school?" she asked me. At school…how could I tell him at school? "who do you…what?" "Connor! Will you tell him at school? You know he definatly likes you too, you can tell." she giggled. Connor…oh OH! She thought I meant Connor! "oh…et…no its not…" I stuttered. What could I tell her? Nothing. that's what I would tell her. Nothing. Just let her go on thinking it was Connor I liked! Yeah that's what I would do!

We finished talking and walked home. Seth had gone home and mom was reading a new copy of 'Wuthering heights' my dad had bought her. I don't know how she can read it so many times. It bored me to death. She looked up from her book. "oh hi girls! Where on earth have you too been? You've been gone, what, three hours? It's 11:00 o'clock at night! Bonnie's parents will be so worried! Come on dear I'll take you home." said my mom. We went out of the door in front of her while she grabbed her coat and keys. We were all silent in the car on the way home. When we got to Bonnie's house both me and my mom walked her to the door. A tall Brunette lady opened the door before we had chance too. "Bonnie where have you been? You should have called I was worried! You know better!" she yelled. "Actually it was my fault. I am Renesmee's mother' I'm apologise I lost track of time. I'm so sorry." said mom. The woman looked her over and her eyes grew wide. She put her hand out to my mom. "Julie Fisher, Bonnie's aunt. And you are?" my mom took her hand and shook it.

"Bella Cullen, Renesmee's mother." she said.

"Well would you like to come in for tea or coffee?" oh no, please no!

"oh I'm sorry but I really need to get Renesmee home her fathers waiting for us. Sorry. Maybe another time? Oh I know! Why don't you come around to our house next on tomorrow and I'll cook." why mom why!

"sure I'll come round at about…7:30?"

"sure, that would be great. Here I'll give you the directions. And you know you can bring whoever you want it doesn't have to be just you."

She wrote her the directions and waved goodbye. On the way home I couldn't speak. I had too much on my mind. My head was saying no you can't tell her! She won't understand! But my heart was telling me the opposite. Telling me to just open my heart and cry with her. Tell her everything I felt. "why are you so quiet?" she asked me. But I couldn't open my mouth and tell her. If I did I'd lose it and just sob. She watched me but didn't comment. We pulled up at the house. All the lights were on and my dad was suddenly at the door. He walked down, smiled and kissed my mom. Then my thoughts hit him. He looked shocked. I shook my head at him. He just stared.

"Bella honey I need to go and help Emmett and Jasper with something. Take Renesmee to the cottage."

"Okay love, see you later." they kissed again.

"Right honey come on I'll take you home." she pulled me down the drive.

"Tell her." my dad whispered in the quietest whisper of his lips. If you couldn't read his lips you wouldn't hear it. My mom stiffened but carried on walking. So she heard him. Now she was definitely going to talk to me. We ran through the green trees. Animals scurried at our feet. We walked through the door.

"Go and get ready for bed honey I'll just be a minute." she told me. Was she going to let this slide then? Oh god I hope so.

I ran into my room and put some sweats on. I sat on my bed. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't help it, a sob escaped my throat. My mom was next to me in seconds. "Honey shhhh don't cry what's a matter?"

"I…I don't know what to do! I think I'm in…"I sobbed as she hugged me to her. "We knew this would happen love. Me and your father. We just didn't expect it to happen so soon! It's okay love don't worry."

"Mom! It's not okay I'm in love with…"

"honey I know its fine shhh." she interrupted me. But she didn't know!

"No mom you can't know! No one does! It's not…" I didn't know what to say.

"Mom! I'm in love with…with Seth! I can't help it! I'm sorry!" I cried on her shoulder.

"Honey, wait…WHAT!" she shouted.

"sorry mom, its just…I can't deny it. He's means the earth, heaven and stars to me! I don't know how, but, he used to just be a good friend but now…everything's changed…"I laughed.

"Renesmee…I don't know what to say…does Seth know?"

"Of coarse not I haven't told anyone so you can't either! Bonnie asked for his number and I had this incredible feeling of jealousy! Mom I… I don't know what to do!" I cried

"Have you told Jacob?"

"what does this have to do with Jake? I know he's my best friend but I couldn't tell anyone. But you're my mom! I had to tell you. Help me mom! I don't know…"

"Shh Hun, Face it you love him and you have to tell him…and Jacob." she told me. I couldn't face the fact that she was right. She stayed with me and I cried until I fell asleep.


End file.
